The Fighter and the Kitten
by SevenSi
Summary: Alba x Mignon sentences. Mature readers only please.


This is for a good friend who is a fan of this pairing. I should update my other stories in this pen name soon, just be patient please. This is for the 1sentence community and this is the gamma set.

**Pairing:** Alba x Mignon. Note: Mignon is older in this fic, a few years than the game.

**Rating**: M for mature audiences only please. 16 plus. or whatever it is in your country.

**Category:** King Of Fighters.

* * *

#01 – **Ring**

Alba had given her a ring that he got from the old fashioned cracker jack box, making Mignon giggle and kiss him with caramel flavoured lips.

#02 **– Hero**

He didn't want to be a bloody hero, no sir, he didn't, but when he saw Mignon getting her ass kicked by the larger more powerful opponent, he felt like rushing in there and rescuing her.

#03 – **Memory**

The last memory of her was when she used one of her fighting moves to knock him out.

#04 – **Box**

There was a velvety box on top of her bed and Mignon squealed with delight as she saw the little note there with Alba's signature.

#05 – **Run**

They had to run really fast to get out of the way.

#06 – **Hurricane**

There was a hurricane that very night they were making sweet long love.

#07 –** Wings**

If only she had wings, Mignon said to Alba and the young man just pushed back his brown hair with that white streak, asked her why and she merely sighed.

#08 –** Cold**

It was cold but they pushed through despite the weather condition.

#09 **- Red**

She didn't have red lips like most girls, because she preferred her lips to be colored like her hair and Alba liked it very much beneath his lips.

#10 – **Drink**

They drank to victory, both thirsty and hungry for more.

#11 –** Midnight**

The clock struck midnight but they continued with their lovemaking.

#12 – **Temptation**

It was a temptation for them every single fucking night.

#13 – **View**

He liked the way her ass looked and when she bounced, he made sure he picked her up while they fought only to have her land on all fours.

#14 – **Music**

When they fought, they made beautiful music afterward.

#15 – **Silk**

Her hair felt like fine silk and Alba dipped his face in the bright strands.

#16 - **Cover**

She dipped back into the covers, giggling with delight but Alba pulled them away only to cover her with his own body.

#17** – Promise**

He promised that he wouldn't hurt her too much when they got into the ring.

#18 **– Dream**

She dreamt of him and he dreamt of her.

#19 – **Candle**

Mignon lit the candles in their bedroom, illuminating the soft rose-pink tresses that made Alba want to dip his fingers in.

#20 –** Talent**

Alba never realized how much talent she had when they were making sweet love.

#21 - **Silence**

There was a hushed silence all around the arena but all Alba and Mignon could see was their passion for each other.

#22 – **Journey**

It was a long hard journey but the two fighters could take it and more.

#23 –** Fire**

There was such fire in his eyes when he took those sunglasses off that Mignon gasped.

#24 – **Strength**

The strength in his punches only made Mignon hit back harder and they enjoyed in the blood sport.

#25 –** Mask**

There was nothing to hide, nowhere to run and there were no fake masks in their relationship.

#26 – Ice

There was ice on the ground and ice on the windowsills so Alba took his coat and placed it around Mignon's shivering shoulders.

#27 – Fall

They would fall after a hard fight only to laugh about their victories and defeats.

28 – Forgotten

How could they forget last night they thought but some things are never meant to be forgotten.

#29 – Dance

Alba didn't know that Mignon loved to dance.

#30 – Body

His body was rock hard and hers was soft and pliant but he knew that she could be so strong.

#31 – Sacred

There was nothing sacred between them.

#32 – Farewells

They said their farewells after a hard and grueling fight.

#33 – World

The world was their playground.

#34 – Formal

He could be so formal and she could be so informal.

#35 – Fever

She had a fever that only he could cool down.

#36 – Laugh

Alba never realized how much he loved her laugh.

#37 – **Lies**

The tournament held many challengers and many of them told lies, their tales of their battle scars told untruths but Alba and Mignon

#38 – **Forever**

Forever was such a long time but they had today.

#39 – **Overwhelmed**

They felt so overwhelmed with all the tournaments they had to do.

#40 – **Whisper**

He whispered in her ear and she giggled with happiness.

#41 – **Wait**

They had to wait until all the other fighters were gone to run into each others arms.

#42 – **Talk**

They hardly talked, just mostly fought and fucked.

#43 – **Search**

They were searching for something on all fours, crawling and fumbling, and while they bumped bodies, they finally stopped, taking that chance to fall on each other.

#44 – **Hope**

He hoped for more than just one round with her.

#45 – **Eclipse**

They were concealed by the shadows as their lips touched, igniting a passion they couldn't hold.

#46 – **Gravity**

When Alba's strong hands lifted Mignon up in the air, her panties was all could he see and he nearly fumbled, his throat went dry and the pink haired girl landed deftly on her feet.

#47 – H**ighway**

They decided to do battle on a highway way up in the sky, sort of like a walkway and when Alba grabbed Mignon in his embrace for a lock hold, they felt the clouds engulf them, making them relax and revel in the moment.

#48 – **Unknown**

It was still an unknown territory and although Mignon had grown up a few years, making her much older, she still felt like a virgin when Alba was pushing his shaft inside her.

#49 –** Lock**

He wanted to unlock all her secrets.

#50 – **Breathe**

They forgot to breathe when they kissed with such urgency, melting away their stress and pains.


End file.
